


寒露

by Tiddler



Series: 龙德宫往事 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 北宋, 历史同人 - Freeform, 宋朝 - Freeform, 年下, 强制爱, 桓佶, 父子 - Freeform, 父子年下, 赵佶, 赵桓 - Freeform, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddler/pseuds/Tiddler
Summary: 一次支配控制的小小调教。
Relationships: 赵桓/赵佶
Series: 龙德宫往事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000464





	寒露

“官家几日没来了？”

“回太上，七夕才过去六天呢。”

“才六天吗？”

……

“官家多少日没来了？”

“回太上，已经半个月了。”

“怎么那么久不见官家，不会出什么事吧？”

“太上，从前官家都是一个月来一次的。”

“是么……”

……

到第五十五天的时候，太上皇终于罕见的失眠了。

“一个赵桓，两个赵桓，三个赵桓，四个赵桓，五个赵桓……一百零八个赵桓……”

直到床帐上的每颗珠子都变成了赵桓，太上皇才终于在拂晓时簌簌的秋风中睡去。

……

“爹爹，爹爹？”

一定又是梦里的假赵桓。

起开，老夫还没睡够。

皇帝轻轻推了推睡梦中的太上皇：

“爹爹，该起床了。”

太上皇挣扎着睁开双目，皇帝坐在床边的身影渐渐清晰。犹在迷糊中的太上皇眨着眼睛对着身著红袍的皇帝熟视良久，终于发现——

这回是真的！

“官家来了？！”太上皇瞬间惊醒，立时从床上坐了起来。

皇帝却没什么表情，语气亦颇为平静：“今日得空，来看望爹爹。”说着，伸手抚了抚太上皇的凌乱的长发：“爹爹怎么又睡懒觉了？”

二人如今比从前亲近了许多，皇帝这个动作做的极是自然，一时间太上皇却有些难为情，侧身微微避开，道：“昨夜睡得有些晚，故而迟起了。”

皇帝将他揽过来，令他靠着自己。太上皇此时没有再推拒，倚在皇帝一侧肩膀上，又拉起皇帝垂着的另一只手，道：“官家好久没来了。”

皇帝见他竟然主动，精神似乎好了一些，勉强露出一个淡淡的笑容：“最近有些忙。”

太上皇一手撑着床坐直了一些，抬眸深深的看了眼皇帝憔悴的脸庞，道了一句：“官家辛苦。”

皇帝在他额头上轻轻落下一吻： “只要爹爹陪在朕身边就好。”

太上皇自然知道皇帝所指为何，低头“嗯”了一声，说：“官家放心。”

皇帝在他耳边轻轻一哂，道：“爹爹越来越乖了。”

这话听起来有些别扭，在这暧昧的气氛中，太上皇脸上泛起微红，仍旧低头道：“官家容我梳洗。”

自从上次以后，一向风流浪荡的太上皇似乎也变得容易害羞了，皇帝心下满足，说了句：“好。”终于将环住他双肩的手松开。

随着皇帝一声召唤，一众宫人、内侍捧着各色盥洗器具、冠服簪饰鱼贯而入，于内殿中两列排开。

两名内侍扶持着太上皇下了床，皇帝依然坐在床边，目不转睛的盯着太上皇洗漱、更衣、梳头。

从前高高在上、遥不可及的君父，如今却可以放纵的尽情观赏。这种感觉，真真妙不可言。

难怪世人总是对权力趋之若鹜。

呵，只是观赏怎么够呢？他欠了自己那么多，怎么也应该让他加倍偿还。

那就从掌控他的一切开始吧。

皇帝这么想着，目光忽明忽暗。

只见梳头内人捧着一个翡翠如意冠到太上皇跟前，太上皇点了点头。

宫人应诺起身，就要给太上皇戴上，这时却传来皇帝的话声：“今日就别戴冠了。”

太上皇转头看了一眼冠子，抬头对站在一边有些无措的宫人道：“那便撤下吧。”

宫人躬身一礼，捧着冠子后退了几步。

皇帝已经起身走了过来，从一旁内侍手里捧着的漆盒里随手拣了支银簪，横插在太上皇的发髻上：“就这样吧。”

太上皇：“官家有劳。”

时已至正午，皇帝与太上皇于龙德宫中同进午膳。撤席后，皇帝将众人屏退，与太上皇于殿内独处。

“我记得爹爹喜欢吃南方的金橘，最近刚到了一批虔州的贡橘，特地给爹爹送过来。”皇帝手剥了个橘子，掰下一瓣喂给太上皇：“好吃么？”

太上皇张嘴吃了，然后说：“有些酸。”

皇帝说：“今年秋天凉的早，雨水又多，故而金橘也比往年酸一些。所以是不好吃么？”

太上皇说：“酸有酸的兴味。”

皇帝笑了，道：“爹爹喜欢就好。”又将这个橘子一瓣一瓣的喂给太上皇。

太上皇道：“官家自己不吃么？”

皇帝说：“爹爹不知道我不爱吃橘子么？”

太上皇道：“是我疏忽了。”

皇帝看上去并不生气，只道：“以后记着就行了，我们在一起的日子还长。”

太上皇：“嗯。”

一个橘子喂完，皇帝把手擦了擦，道：“朕有些疲乏，爹爹陪我躺一会吧。”

太上皇：“好。”

皇帝起身将太上皇抱了起来，太上皇道：“官家累了，我自己走就好了。”

皇帝道：“这点力气还是有的。”

太上皇不再反驳。皇帝却没有走向床的方向，而是抱着太上皇来到窗边的躺椅上卧下。

躺椅只得供一人小憩，两个人一齐躺下便有些拥挤，一点缝隙也容不下。

皇帝将太上皇圈在怀里，问道：“爹爹最近都做些什么？”

太上皇任由他抱着，从实道来：“也无甚可做，不过读读书，写写字。”

皇帝又问：“爹爹都读些什么书？”

太上皇答道：“这几日在读班史，昨日刚读到《赵充国传》……”正说话间，却感觉到发簪被人拔了下来。

随即又听见“哐当”一声，是簪子被扔在了地上。

“官家？”

“朕既能给你簪上，自然也能给你拔下来，明白吗？”

难怪皇帝说今日不用戴冠，反正戴了也是要被卸下来的。

太上皇低头含羞说了句：“……明白。”

真是知趣到让人欲罢不能啊，皇帝的心和某个不可说的小家伙都开始雀跃起来。

“爹爹给我讲讲赵充国吧。”皇帝说这句话的时候，太上皇的发髻同时也被拆散了。

“赵充国……”太上皇试图整理混乱的思绪，让自己回忆起一些书中的内容：“赵充国年七十余，宣帝以为老，问谁可为将者，充国曰，未有逾于老臣者矣。宣帝又问，将军度羌虏何如，充国曰，百闻不如一见，臣愿驰至金城，图上方略……”

“爹爹是不是听说了什么？”皇帝语气肃然，却一边不停在太上皇的颈窝耳后磨蹭。

“此处宫墙甚高，连一只鸟也飞不进来。我能听说什么？”太上皇无处躲避，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他的声音听起来有些恰到好处的微微颤抖。

今日太上皇未御革带，皇帝轻易便将他腰间系着的丝帛抽了出来，接着又扯开了他的衣襟。

“官家……”

“继续说赵充国吧。”

“赵充国尝上书陈兵利害，曰攻不足者守有余，今罕羌欲为敦煌、酒泉寇，宜……啊！”

皇帝将手探入太上皇的中单衣领，从容在他藏匿着的肌肤上游走。

“继续说，制敌之策，宜如何？”皇帝语气加重了几分，手上的动作也同时加重了。

“宜饬兵马，练……练战士……”

身上的衣物被彻底的扒了下来，然后身体也被翻转，被皇帝捉着腰拘在身下。

“继续。”皇帝命令道。

“……以须其至，……坐得……坐得致敌……之术……”

《汉书》是太上皇最爱看的史书，但他实在没想过有一天要以这样羞耻的姿势，全身赤裸着给儿子背诵。

“以逸……”

突然的进入。

“……官家，疼……”

“朕也疼，心里疼。”

“那……便如官家所愿吧……”他双手紧握住椅背，稳住自己的身子，尽力的配合。

但皇帝显然并不打算轻易的放过他，依然用一种恶趣味的口吻说：“朕还想听爹爹讲赵充国怎么对付羌虏，朕没听够。”

“……赵充国云，帝王之兵，以全取胜……是以……啊……官家，官家……”

《汉书》是太上皇再熟悉不过的，但过于强烈的刺激让他很难完整的说完一句话。

“是以，”皇帝隐藏的情绪最终爆发出来，愠怒的语气伴随着更加激烈的攻势，“是以什么？”

太上皇哭喊道：“官家，我不记得了。”

皇帝知道某人已经领悟了自己的意旨，暂时停下了动作，“以后《汉书》也不许读了，记住了吗？”

太上皇哽咽着说：“记住了……”说话间，眼泪珠子吧嗒吧嗒落在椅缘上。

怎么就那么爱笑也爱哭。

怎么就那么能撩人。

皇帝心中的怒气消去，情欲却又炽盛起来，沉默着发起了新一轮的掠夺。

午后的龙德宫静悄悄的，也许只有床底下的蟋蟀听见了壶春殿里那起伏中的喘息声和细碎的抽泣声。

“来人，打盆热水来，放在帘子外就行了。”

“是，官家。”

皇帝给太上皇擦干眼泪，又小心的给他细细擦洗身体。

“官家在床上一向如此粗鲁么？”太上皇语气中有些委屈。

“那要看对谁。”皇帝如此说，手上的动作却不知不觉轻柔了许多。

太上皇“嗯……”了一声。

皇帝用垫在躺椅上的织锦毯子将太上皇白白净净的胴体裹起，抱着他上了床。

皇帝给太上皇盖好被子，坐在床边不语良久，最后幽然叹了口气，“爹爹，我好累。”

太上皇从被窝里伸出一只手，轻轻抚了抚皇帝的身子，温言道：“累就休息一会吧。”

“爹爹陪我睡个午觉吧。”

“嗯……”

皇帝抓着太上皇暴露在外面的那只胳膊重新塞回被子里，然后也上床，在太上皇身后躺下抱住他。

早已筋疲力竭的太上皇很快在皇帝的怀抱中睡去，皇帝却始终睁着眼睛没有入眠。

他从床上起来，缓缓走到太上皇的书案前，低垂着目光，将太上皇写字的纸一张一张仔细检查了一遍。

临走时，皇帝又吩咐左右：“把龙德宫的起居注抄送一份到宫里，且须时刻注意太上皇的动向，报与朕知。”

苦守八个月的太原城最终陷落，西军损失惨重；更让他觉得，另一个阵地绝不能再丢了。

太上皇醒来的时候，天已经黑了。皇帝人已经走了，气息却似乎还未散去，他伏在枕头上细细体会着，回忆着。

这一觉竟然睡了这么久，看来今夜又要无眠了。

身上很痛，但也不仅仅是痛。

那些扭曲的依恋和悖德的性事，他好像也不自觉的沉迷了。

一切到底是怎么变成这样的？

他想起了自己的十九岁，作为刚刚践祚的少年天子和收获第一个孩子的年轻父亲，他意气风发的为嫡长子大赦天下。

再到后来的矛盾与疏离，对峙与纷争，以及他所有的一败涂地。

曾经缺失的情感，竟最终被另一种情感填补了。

他裹着毯子来到窗边，飕飗的晚风从轩外吹进来，让他感到了深秋恻恻的寒意，也让他脸颊的滚烫得到了些许的缓解。

可怜九月初三夜，露似真珠月似弓。

九月节，露寒将凝。


End file.
